Holly Blue Polmear
: Holly Blue Polmear (b. 20 March, 2008) was a Muggle-born witch born and raised by Mr and Mrs Polmear, in County Louth. She began attending the school on 1 September, 2021 where she was sorted into Ravenclaw House. She was quite friendly and enjoyed making arts and crafts. Biography Early life (2008-2021) Holly was born on 20 March, 2008, the first child of Bartley and Jodie Polmear. Holly was born in County Louth, Ireland and lived a calm life until strange occurrences started happening around age five. Bartley, Holly's father, was very convinced there was a spirit in the house when plates would occasionally fly off the shelf or Holly's broken toy would suddenly work again. Holly's mother, Jodie, wasn't quite convinced considering she had ancestors in the past that were involved in witchcraft in their earlier years and experienced similar phenomenons. Holly's father worked as a therapist while her mother a Journalist so they were often very busy. This, prompted Holly to get closer to her younger brother Ross Polmear during her childhood. Although she was the oldest, Ross often took the older role and looked out for them both. Hogwarts years (2022-2030) First year Second year Third year Fourth year Fifth year (In Progress) Physical appearance Holly has medium light brown hair styled in several wavy curls. She has a very pale complexion which make her various freckles very distinctive. Her glasses are rather large and round and you can catch glimpse of her gaped teeth from time to time. Holly is rather short for her age and has an average frame. She can often be seen with her favorite strawberry neckles with most, if not all her outfits. Personality and traits Despite her kind and timid appearance, Holly isn't afraid to fight back when shes being belitted. This was proven when she got into a duel that lead to a nasty fist fight with Sixth year Slytherin, Kamila Bullstrod, just outside the Long Gallery towards the end of 5th year. Holly also has a habit of sleep walking and talking when shes had a rather rough day. She typically sleepwalks all the way to the Long Gallery but was finally stopped once in her tracks by Karam Ali and the Keeper of Keys, Arianna von DracheBlume. They carefully lead her back to her common room where she slept peacefully for the rest of the night outside the Ravenclaw Tower staircase. Magical abilities and skills Possessions *Intrigue Co. - Purple Kaleidospecs *Swiftwind Broom *Ravenclaw Journal *Dragonskin Gloves *Catmint *Pumpkin Juice *Vial of Cat Saliva *Plain Hat *Brass Cauldron *Easter Egg - Pearly Lavender *Crystal Phials *Valerian Root *Floo Powder *Lark&Co Memory Glass *Lark&Co Tautoculars Bronze Relationships Etymology *From the English word for the holly tree, Holly ultimately derived from Old English holen. *Polmear meaning Great Cove. Also a hamlet in Cornwall, England, UK. *Blue taking after the meaning of the color. Trivia *Holly's enjoys Pumpkin Juice and Crumpets. Rumours No rumors have been spread about Holly...yet. Behind the scenes * Holly was featured in a fan-fiction called Not So Bad! A Harry Potter Fan-fiction. Though only one chapter was published, she was originally going to be part of a trio with a half-veela Ravenclaw named Ross Alastor and Hufflepuff, Amara Rimmer . * Originally a redheaded Gryffindor, Holly was changed to a Ravenclaw during concept construction. * The creator added Blue as Holly's middle name after the gemstone, Holly Blue Agate. Category:Students Category:Ravenclaws